Mufflers of this type are disclosed, for example, in DE 848 877 and in DE 197 56 468 C1. In the first-mentioned case, locking plates serving as deflecting elements are provided and are inserted into the housing in such a manner that they form labyrinth-like flow paths for the gases without making metallic contact with the housing wall. Furthermore, a muffling material is provided and lines the inner wall of the housing in the form of a lining pad.
In the case of DE 197 56 468, disks, which are similar to fan wheels are arranged in a positionally fixed manner in the housing in order to cause swirling of the gaseous medium. Disk-like insulating segments composed of sound-absorbing material are fitted in each case between two successive disks and have free passage openings.
Furthermore, mufflers are known in which the flow of exhaust gas—in the case of internal combustion engines—is broken up by means of a complex arrangement of pipes and/or perforated intermediate walls and/or damping wool and, if appropriate, by means of additional rear mufflers and the noise produced by the emerging exhaust gas is thereby reduced. It is not possible for these damping systems to be completely satisfactory in respect of the damping action and/or the complexity and/or the adaptability to the particular application.